Second Chances
by OhDearOhDearieDearieDear
Summary: Belle has been travelling around the UK for a while when she ends up in Middlesbrough (No, she isn't exactly sure why either) she is all set to up and leave when she comes across a 'certain Father' in need of help. Anyelle, Belle x woobie!MacAvoy. Macelle fic. Please review and show me love!
1. Chapter 1

_AN: Hello dearies, just thought I'd say a quick hello before I release you into the wilds of Middlesbrough (yes, I've been there, it's pretty wild) I've been wanting to write an Anyelle fic for a long time and now I'm finally doing it! I hope you guys enjoy this and please review me, subscribe etc. I'll be oh so grateful if you did! I really wanted the challenge of writing woobie!MacAvoy and I hope I pulled it off. -I'll stop boring you now... Enjoy  
_

_DISCLAIMER: Unfortunately all characters and legal spiel belong to the creators of Once Upon A Time and The Tournament. I am only responsible for the plot._

**CHAPTER I**

Belle parked her rental car and frowned at the map in her hand. This certainly didn't look like Middlesbrough, according to the brochure she had picked up at her last destination. The sky was overcast, rain threatening to spill from the skies and the people who walked past her looked grim and world-weary. _But perhaps this is what Middlesbrough is supposed to look like_ Belle thought to herself. She almost felt foolish for believing the brochure, she had always been a romantic at heart after all.

Belle had been travelling across the UK for almost two months. She had started in London, visited places like Devon, Brighton, Peterborough and now she was slowly making her way north. She had spent a couple of nights in Nottingham, checking out the Lace Market Theatre and smiling to herself as she noted a couple of the nods to the infamous Robin Hood story. She had visited Leeds, enjoying the sites and in particular the Bridgewater Place, colloquially known as 'The Dalek'. She was drawn to the unusual, and as she was slowly getting closer to the top of the United Kingdom she found herself in Middlesbrough.

She didn't know what exactly brought her to Middlesbrough, perhaps it was the name or the look of the central public library she had driven past a few minutes ago. But for some reason today Belle didn't have an interest in books. She didn't know what she was after. She had felt a strange void for a while, perhaps that was why she decided to pack up her things and leave with nothing but a small bag containing her worldly possessions and her purse.

Something to Belle felt off, she almost decided to turn back and visit somewhere else, perhaps the coast, apparently Whitby was lovely this time of year according to one leathery-faced pensioner she had come across in Newcastle.

However she decided to give Middlesbrough a chance, so Belle locked the car and decided to have a quick walk around the local sites. Within a couple of minutes Belle was shivering, regretting her choice of clothes. Perhaps a blue knee length dress and no coat was a bit overambitious for the northern town.

She decided to let that slide however and continued walking. She smiled at those she passed on the street, a few smiled back, although most stared back at her blankly, as though she had sprouted another head.

Belle could barely contain her excitement as she noticed a cute-looking bookshop that still appeared to be open. She knew she wasn't in the particular mood for nothing more than a passing glance but she couldn't help herself. Belle opened the door and smiled to herself as a small bell sounded to signal her coming into the shop. A small, white-haired woman came out from the back of the shop and smiled brightly at Belle.

"Hello missus, what can I do you for?" The woman asked politely.

"Me?" Belle asked, although she tried not to blush as she realised she was indeed the only person in the shop bar the shopkeeper.

"Do you see anyone behind you?" The shopkeeper asked, although there was only humour in her old blue eyes.

"Alas no," Belle said with a small smile. "I was just passing through the area and I saw this shop and I couldn't go past without having a look," Belle explained.

"Ah, a fellow bibliophile I see, well I can never turn our kind away. Have a look until your heart's content dear," the old woman said warmly.

"Thank you, and I will," Belle said as she began to browse a couple of the shelves. Belle absolutely adored books and given the chance Belle would stay in a bookshop until evening came. She couldn't stop herself from hunting down classics when she first came to the United Kingdom, she visited every Waterstone's she could find whilst traveling but she was glad to find an independent bookshop, those were her favourites.

Belle knew she couldn't stay in this particular shop for too long though, she looked at her watch and saw it was coming up to 5pm so decided to go to the counter and say her goodbyes to the polite old woman.

"Thank you for letting me have a look around, this shop is beautiful," Belle said with a bright smile.

"You're welcome dear," the old woman said gratefully. "I can tell you're not from around here are you?" the old woman asked.

"No," Belle replied. "I'm from Sydney originally, I've always wanted to travel the world you see, so I decided to come to the United Kingdom and see the sites."

"Why Middlesbrough? Surely London or Manchester is more of an allure than here," the old woman said with some amusement in her eyes.

"You know, I'm not quite sure. I'm not planning on staying though. This shop has definitely been the gem of Middlesbrough for me. I best be off though, more sites to see, things to do and all that. Thanks again for your wonderful bookshop, goodbye," Belle said as she waved politely to the old woman and left the shop with a huge smile on her face.

As soon as she stepped outside however, her smile had vanished. It had definitely grown colder since she had entered the bookshop, and a lot darker too. She wrapped her arms around herself and shivered as she walked back towards where she had parked the car.

It was only a matter of time before Belle realised she was lost, the streets no longer looked so welcoming and hooded characters kept bumping into her. However Belle saw a pub ahead and decided that she would ask for directions back to her car there. It probably wasn't the best idea she had ever thought of but it was her only option.

As Belle got closer she saw the pub door swing out and two men step outside. One was much larger than the other and the larger man seemed to have the other by the neck.

_Oh no_, Belle thought to herself, and without thinking, Belle ran full pelt down the street. She cursed her almost suicidal bravery as she felt herself gaining speed, her heels clacking loudly as she went.

"Piss off, you stupid drunk bastard. This is the last time you drink in my pub without paying your bloody tab first," a the larger man with what appeared to be greying hair yelled as he threw the other man out of his pub and delivered a couple of kicks to the man's ribs.

"HEY! What do you think you're doing?!" Belle yelled as she ran towards the two men, horrified at what she had just seen.

"And what is it to you lady?" The man asked, he was taller up close, beefier too. His hands balled up into fists and shamelessly kicked the man in front of him once more in the ribs. The man on the floor groaned in pain and clutched at his side.

"Leave him alone? What has he done to deserve this?" Belle asked, dismayed as she crouched down to look at the man on the floor. He was much smaller than the other, dressed in black with long scraggy brown hair with flecks of grey. He smelt strongly of alcohol and sweat, she ignored this however when she heard him make strange noises. Belle choked back a gasp when she realised that he was whimpering, a sad noise, eerily like a dog that had been kicked.

"Are you okay sir?" She asked quietly. The man shook as he nodded. His eyes were firmly trained on the ground, he obviously didn't want her to notice him. She did though, and Belle felt strangely protective of him. Something told her that she had to protect this man, and nothing would stop her from leaving his side.

"What do you think you're doing? Hurting a man like that?" Belle asked the barman in horror.

The man laughed "Nothing less than that scumbag deserves that's what," the man replied.

"It's inhumane, evil even. I should call the Police right now and get you arrested for assault," Belle said, her voice trembling with emotion.

"And tell them what? That man is well known to the police, they could probably smell him from a yard away," the barman said with a chortle. Belle choked back a gasp and turned her back on the barman.

"Are you sure you are okay sir?" Belle asked softly.

"Please miss, I'm fine," the man said, his voice barely above a whisper. Her heart clenched, the poor soul could barely talk. She put her hand on the man's back and rubbed soothing circles. The man froze up, as if she had struck him. Immediately Belle felt her blood being replaced by icy water.

"Tell me, what has he done?" Belle asked, her teeth grinding on every word.

"He's drunk the bar dry and now he won't pay the tab. He's pathetic love, I wouldn't waste your time on him. This is the third time I've kicked him out this month," the barman said vehemently.

"How much is his tab?" Belle asked quietly, as she turned back around to look the barman straight in in the eyes.

"What?" He asked, bewildered by her question. The man on the floor seemed to be puzzled by this too.

"You heard me. How much is his tab?" Belle asked again, this time her voice was stronger.

"Two hundred quid," the barman replied simply. Belle looked at the man on the ground, his cheeks visibly burning with shame. Belle felt sorry for him, she gently squeezed his arm as a sign of comfort.

"Okay, would you like that by cash or cheque?" Belle asked, trying not to let her voice waver.

The barman openly laughed at this statement, his chortle echoing through the empty streets. "Is this some sort of joke? Am I on camera?" The barman asked as he looked around, as though he were looking for a film crew to jump out of a nearby dumpster.

"Please miss, go. I don't need your help," the man said, his voice cracking as he spoke. He looked at her this time, his large brown eyes shining with unshed tears. Belle looked back at him and tried not to cry herself, this man was a lost cause and she gasped as she noticed something.

The man's cheeks once again flushed red and he looked at the ground.

"You're bleeding," she said in horror as she gently touched his forehead and showed him her fingers covered in blood the man looked back at her in surprise.

"I'm being serious," Belle said as she looked back at the barman. "I'll pay this man's tab and then you have to swear that you will leave him alone. Look at him, you've made him bleed," Belle continued gesturing to his face.

"Fine," the barman said with a sigh.

Belle reached into her purse and took out a few notes, throwing them carelessly at the ground. The barman almost threw himself towards the money, Belle had to stop herself from scoffing in his face "Here, now leave him alone!" she said, her blue eyes narrowing with anger.

"This ain't gonna stop him you know, he'll come crawling back once the cravings get strong enough. He always does, this ain't the first time the good Father's kissed some pavement," the barman muttered as he walked back into his pub.

Belle looked at the man on the ground, her eyes wide.

"You're a man of God?" Belle asked him. The man flinched at her question but eventually nodded.

"Not a very good one," he said with a saddened smirk.

"Now, I'm sure that's not true. Come on, get up. We can't be sat here conversing on the ground all day now can't we?" Belle said as she slapped her knees and got up, brushing the dirt off her dress and extended an arm towards the man on the ground. The man looked at her in bewilderment.

"Why are you doing this?" The man asked, his eyes wide and tears openly streaming down his face.

"You looked like you needed help, and I'm here to help you," Belle said without missing a beat.

"I don't need your help miss, you didn't need to waste your money on a sad, pathetic old man," he said as he curled in on himself. Belle now felt as though he had struck her.

"You're not pathetic, or sad. You just need help, now here, take my hand," Belle said as she waved her hand in front of him. "If you don't I'll drag you up myself," Belle said with a teasing smile. She had often been told that she was as stubborn as a mule, the man must have cottoned onto this because she soon felt a hand grasping hers and she pulled him off the ground to stand beside her. He staggered into Belle, who instinctively wrapped her arms around him to correct him, the man squeaked with surprise and soon stood next to her, shivering and looking sorry for himself.

She was right when she noticed how small he was, he was still a few inches taller than herself, but he wasn't just small in height, he was almost malnourished by how skinny he was. His skin was pale and his face gaunt. Belle knew for certain that the man was in need of a good meal or three.

"I'm Belle by the way, Belle French," Belle said with a smile, the man looked at her in confusion before realising she had actually spoken to him.

"Father Joseph MacAvoy," he said reluctantly. Belle's smile widened.

"Well it's nice to meet you Father, now let's get you cleaned up then huh? I'm sure the rental car will have a first aid kit in there somewhere, I've got some training so I'll see what I can do," Belle said brightly as she set off down the street. Joseph stopped and stared at her as she practically skipped down the road.

"Come on then!" Belle shouted as she noticed she was muttering to herself. "It's getting dark!" Joseph sighed and he reluctantly walked after her.

"Here it is," Belle said, pointing at her blue Mini Cooper. "It's funny you know, I was lost earlier, completely lost and here we are. I swear this car was harder to find earlier," Belle said with a shrug of her shoulders.

She unlocked the door and climbed in. Joseph could hear her mumble various curse words as she threw various items around her car. She finally gasped in triumph as she grabbed a green first aid kit out of one of the compartments. She climbed out and stared at him. "Go on, get in the car, I'll come to you," Belle said, pointing at the passenger side door. Joseph obliged and Belle walked around the car and knelt in front of the man.

"Here we go, now this will sting a little," Belle said as she gently wiped Joseph's wounds with an antiseptic wipe. He winced slightly as she cleaned the cut. "I'm sorry," Belle said with a frown when she noticed his discomfort. She continued though, her tongue poking out in concentration, she noticed the Father squirming slightly under her gaze and she tried to ignore the waves of sympathy she felt for him as she put butterfly stitches on the cut.

"That should be enough to stop infection," Belle said as she leaned back and smiled at him. "Now why don't we go and get something to eat huh? I think I passed a café earlier," Belle said as she got into the driver's seat.

"I'm fine, I need to go home now," Joseph said as he stumbled out of the car.

"You need something to eat, aren't you starving?" Belle asked as he froze and looked back at her.

"I'm fine," he muttered, his eyes avoiding hers.

"Please, at least do it for me. And if you don't mind me saying you look like you could use a hot meal," Belle said, her tone almost pleading.

"Why are you doing this?" Joseph asked again, his expression conveying nothing other than complete bewilderment

"I don't know," Belle answered honestly. Joseph got in the car and sat down, he stared out of the window and said nothing.

"Thank you," Belle said with a smile, as she started the ignition and drove off to the café.


	2. Chapter 2

_AN: Here you go guys, I'll keep it brief. Enjoy!  
_

**CHAPTER II**

Joseph MacAvoy had always been alone. Since his parents died when he was 16, all the way up until the present day when he drank alone at the local pub. He repelled people, disgusted them. _So why was she here? Why hadn't she run away as soon as she realised that he was a Father, a 'man of God'? _That was one thing that Joseph couldn't wrap his head around as he stared at her in the café. She was polite, friendly, kind and beautiful. She was also as stubborn as a mule.

Belle had kept a steady stream of conversation going since she drove him to the café. She asked about the church, his parishioners, how long he had been a Father and not once did she mention herself. Never. But of course she wouldn't, Joseph thought to himself. She's too good for that, she's unselfish.

Joseph had spent that day drunk as a skunk, almost no one had turned up to Monday Mass the day before and in fact barely anyone turned up to his sermons anymore. They had left him, gone to another church and from what he had heard they liked it better there than with him. He was surprised that he had parishioners left, and so he decided to go to the local pub and get wasted on whiskey. It was his favourite pastime after all.

However the barman wasn't so accommodating, he had grown irritated with Joseph, as a matter of fact pretty much everyone he knew was irritated with him. Joseph couldn't pay the tab, it had reached an un-payable amount of money, but Joseph didn't care. He needed to get drunk, to forget, to dull the pain. Joseph had been thrown out of the Lord Byron so many times he couldn't count on one hand, people would laugh and mock him when that happened. So Joseph couldn't contain his surprise when Belle came running down the road screaming blue murder. No one had ever stuck up for him before, perhaps apart from Mrs Land, the owner of the bookshop half a mile away. That was a long time ago though, she didn't go to church anymore, not after her husband died.

Belle was so beautiful, an angel sent to save him. That's how he saw her anyway. He couldn't get over her generosity, paying his tab like that, as if it was not important to her that she had just thrown £200 at a complete stranger. He couldn't stand her looking at him, to see how much of a loser he was, and always will be. His heart dropped when she gasped at him, he thought she realised that he was nobody worth saving, a scumbag. But how could he have been so wrong? She was upset that he was bleeding.

Joseph had quickly realised though that Belle was one stubborn lassie. He had almost begged her to leave him, the embarrassment was just too much for him. He knew that he'd disappoint her one day, so much so that she'd leave him alone again. Perhaps being alone was the best for Joseph, but Belle seemed to think otherwise.

She had ordered them both a burger and some chips, Joseph hadn't argued with her. He knew that any protest would fall on deaf ears, Belle was clearly having none of it. She gestured to a table whilst she got up to the counter to order, she smiled at the cashier who clearly loved the attention. Joseph felt his stomach drop slightly at the scene, he would never be able to do that, flirt like that with Belle, his moral compass wouldn't allow it, he couldn't allow it. Plus his attempts to flatter Belle would probably go unnoticed, like the scene before him. Or perhaps go sour, she would be disgusted by him, call him a loser, a nobody, a scumbag and then she would leave him alone like everyone else.

However Joseph decided to buy the drinks, all but forcing Belle to sit back down at the table. She didn't seem too pleased but he needed to do something, for his sanity. He walked up to the counter and quietly asked for two cups of tea.

"Who's that then Father, your girlfriend?" The man behind the counter asked mockingly.

Joseph felt his face go red and he shook his head.

"Course she isn't look at her. You wouldn't mind giving us her number would you?" The young man asked, his crooked mouth forming an unattractive smile. Joseph frowned at the young man, no way was he ever going to let Belle talk to him again. He wasn't good enough for her, he had the personality of a slug.

"No," Joseph said defiantly. The man's face dropped and he roughly pushed the small pot of tea with two cups towards him.

"Sugar's over there," the man said jerking his head to show Joseph the counter.

"Thanks," Joseph muttered, grabbing the tray and walking towards the counter. He felt himself go into a panic. How does she like her tea? What if I mess up and she'll get angry and leave me. He thought to himself. Without thinking he grabbed a handful of sugar and walked back towards the table where Belle was waiting for him.

She smiled as he arrived, her eyebrow raised in confusion at the small mountain of sugar sachets he had balanced precariously on the tray.

"I wasn't sure how you liked your tea, so I got it white, and I wasn't sure how sweet you liked it so I brought these," Joseph murmured nervously.

"I think I might need a couple more of those," Belle said teasingly, unfortunately Joseph missed the joke and his face dropped.

"Oh, really? I can always grab a few more if-" Joseph muttered, looking back towards the counter, the young man staring back at him.

"I was joking, really Joseph these are fine," Belle said, interrupting him with a wave of her hand. Joseph blushed at that.

"Oh, right," Joseph replied, laughing nervously at his faux pas.

The two slowly fell into a companionable silence when the food arrived, Belle was polite to the lanky server who almost spilt chips all over her dress. Joseph was all but ready to give the boy a stern telling off until a sharp look from Belle stopped him from doing so.

She watched him like a hawk then, making sure he always had a bite of something before she did. He didn't know whether to be annoyed or touched about that. She was being selfless again, putting him before her. He obliged her of course, he didn't want to disappoint her.

Joseph decided something right there, as he looked at her watching him. He was going to do whatever he could to make her stay.

"So do you have somewhere to sleep tonight?" Joseph asked, Belle looked up, startled at his sudden attempt to make conversation. A frown played on her pretty features.

"I don't actually," she said before smirking. "I didn't think I'd stay here overnight, I must admit Middlesbrough is a lot different than I thought it would be," she said with a sigh. Joseph let a small bark of laughter escape his lips, which surprised him more than it surprised Belle.

Joseph felt differently around Belle, the initial awkwardness had given way to something else. He started to feel more confident around her, as though he could talk to her about anything. Joseph knew he wasn't quite ready to tell her his life story, but something told him that perhaps he could be a bit more chatty, to show her his sense of humour. Perhaps Joseph could start being more of himself around her.

"Me either, yet here I am," Joseph replied. Belle raised an eyebrow at him.

"I didn't think your accent was local," Belle said gesturing towards him.

"It's not, I'm from Edinburgh originally," Joseph said, whilst desperately wondering why he was sharing that with her. Joseph had always believed that the past was just that, to be in the past and the past only.

"Really? I've always wanted to go to Edinburgh," Belle said, her blue eyes sparkling brightly. Joseph snorted and shook his head.

"Well apart from the nice parts, like Princes Street and the Castle, you haven't got much else to look at," Joseph muttered with a shrug of his shoulders.

"But you have the National Archives, the National Museum of Scotland and Princes Mall sounds like it's a great place to visit," Belle said, gesturing wildly with a chip. Joseph tried not to laugh at her, she was almost childlike, he found it incredibly endearing. "And not to mention the wonderful Scottish weather," Belle said with a giggle.

"Yes, the best part of Edinburgh is definitely the weather," Joseph said, purposefully thickening his Scottish brogue and with an almost comical roll of his eyes. Belle's giggle evolved into a full chuckle, they had gained the attention of almost everyone in the café at that point and Joseph found himself not caring. In fact he couldn't stop himself from laughing at her. She stopped at that point and stared at him, Joseph felt his face grow hot under her scrutiny. _What have I done wrong?_ He thought to himself.

"You look much younger when you laugh," Belle said thoughtfully, snapping Joseph out of his internal panic.

"What?" He spluttered.

"The lines around your eyes crease, and you look at least 10 years younger than you are. I like it," Belle said, pointing at him again with yet another chip. _Did that woman actually ever __**eat**__ anything?_

"So where did you say you were staying?" Joseph asked, trying to move the conversation away from him.

"I didn't, I don't have anywhere to stay, remember?" Belle asked with an eyebrow raised in obvious confusion. _Great, now she thinks I'm an idiot_, Joseph thought to himself. "Do you have any recommendations?" She asked, her expression lightening slightly.

"Oh yes, right. It's Middlesbrough," Joseph said by way of explanation. _Oh no_, Joseph thought as the idea dawned on him _If Belle stays at a local B&B, she'll just go without saying goodbye the next morning. _Joseph felt his anxiety rising, he couldn't let Belle go now. Not now, not after all she has done for him. He had to pay her back, help her somehow. _Oh._ He thought as he felt the proverbial light bulb go _**ding**_ above his head. He didn't know how she'd take it though, she'd probably say no straight away. _Oh come on Joe you big girls' blouse, ask her. Be brave like Belle_ he said to himself.

"If you're really struggling for somewhere to stay Belle, you could always stay at the vicarage with me," Joseph said as noncommittally as he could whilst scratching his head.

Belle looked back at Joseph blankly. Had he really just said that? She wondered as the silence grew like years between them.

"I-pardon?" Belle asked, trying to piece back together what had just happened. Joseph's expression was one of utter sadness, it almost broke Belle's heart.

"I was offering you a place to stay, at my vicarage, but if you're repulsed by the idea I-" Joseph said, his words so muttered, so broken that she was surprised she could still hear him.

"I'd love to stay," Belle said, interrupting him. His face changed once again at that point, to one of utter joy and happiness.

"Really?" He asked, in complete shock.

"Yes, why not? It's not as if you're leaving me with any other options," Belle said with a playful smirk. A flash of hurt played across Joseph's features until he realised she was just teasing him. He gave her a small smile at that.

"Brilliant, yes, excellent news," Joseph said, running a hand through his hair.

"You are going to have to give me instructions though."

"Yes of course," Joseph said with a smile as he felt relief flood through him. _She is going to stay, she didn't turn me down._

The drive back to the vicarage didn't take too long, Joseph was patient with Belle's seemingly hopeless sense of direction. He didn't mind repeating himself, Joseph was just happy to have someone to talk to.

However when they arrived at the vicarage, a shot of dread almost struck Joseph to the ground. _The vicarage is a complete tip_, he thought. He hadn't cleaned the place in years, he only used the vicarage to store some of his things and to sleep, on occasion.

"On second thoughts, the Travelodge a couple of miles from here might be better for you Belle," Joseph said as he stood with his back to the front door. Belle's face scrunched up in confusion initially and then it relaxed, a smile slowly spreading across her features.

"I'm guessing you weren't expecting any guests were you?" Belle asked. Joseph tried to stop the blush creeping up his neck but it was no use.

"No, I-" Joseph stuttered.

"Don't worry about it, you invited me to stay in your home, that is all that matters," Belle said, gently touching Joseph on the arm.

"Keep that in mind when I unlock the door," Joseph said with an uneasy chuckle as he turned around to do so.

"I'm sure it'll be fi-" Belle said, but was rendered speechless when the door opened. She was already formulating pictures of how messy Joseph's house would be but she had no idea it was _that _messy. It almost looked like an episode from Hoarders. Books and newspapers were stacked into a pile, cardboard boxes littered the hall, it was almost as if Joseph had never fully moved in. The wallpaper was coming off the walls and there was a very musty smell hanging in the air.

Joseph watched her reaction to his home and felt his heart drop to his toes. _She is disgusted, repulsed. I bet she's regretting the decision to come here already_. He thought to himself.

"So this is your place huh?" Belle asked when she had regained her composure. She regretted her reaction so internally decided to make sure he didn't feel ashamed about himself.

Joseph could barely react to Belle's question so merely nodded.

"Why don't I make you a cup of tea?" Belle asked, clapping her hands together as she moved further into the house. "Which way is the kitchen?" She asked as she spun around, gesturing to three closed doors. Joseph pointed to the one directly behind her and she bowed at him as she opened the door.

Joseph turned back After he was done moving her things into the hallway he watched her as she literally danced around the kitchen. She seemed to find everything with as much ease as someone who had lived in his house for a long time. Belle eventually noticed his presence and rewarded him with a bright smile. Joseph felt himself blush again when she did this and internally cursed himself for acting like a 12 year old boy.

"I see you're well stocked up on tea," Belle said as she waved a box full of tea bags at him.

"British," Joseph said by way of explanation, Belle chuckled at him as she finished preparing their drinks.

"Here you go," Belle said, handing Joseph his cup. He smiled gratefully at her and gently took the cup from her hands.

"So how long have you lived here?" Belle asked as the two took a seat at a small and cramped dining table in the middle of the kitchen.

"Almost 10 years," Joseph said reluctantly, remembering the age difference between the pair of them.

"Wow," Belle said as she took a sip from the cup. "And how long have you been a Father?" She asked.

"About 25 years," Joseph replied, he didn't mind taking questions from Belle, but when it reminded him about how long he'd been a Father, how long he had been stuck, he felt himself grow more irritated towards himself.

"That's a long time," Belle said, hazarding a glance around the kitchen. Joseph merely grunted in response. It was a long time, and for some reason he no longer knew why he had been at it for so long.

For a few years Joseph had felt his faith waver, when he first picked up a bottle of whiskey to when he first noticed parishioners no longer turning up to his services. He felt different around Belle though, he felt as though his faith was starting to strengthen slightly, like he had a purpose again. He felt silly of course, he had only known the chestnut haired woman for a few hours and already he felt a change happening within himself.

After the two had finished their cup of tea, Belle tried to supress a yawn with the back of her hand, Joseph noticed though and gave her directions to the spare room.

"I'm sorry about the mess," Joseph murmured as Belle opened the door. She looked over her shoulder and gave him a reassuring smile.

"There is a roof over my head, I have somewhere to sleep, I'm warm and I have good company. I'm very happy Joseph. Thank you," she said as she gave him quick peck on the cheek. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight Belle," Joseph murmured in complete shock as she gently closed the door behind her. He stood there for a few moments, rubbing his stubbled cheek where she had just kissed him. Her lips felt warm and soft, and when she was close to him he could faintly smell roses. He hadn't been given a kiss on the cheek for years, he finally came to his senses and walked back to his room, feeling as though he was on cloud nine.

_AN: So I hope you guys enjoyed that, I had a bit of trouble writing Joseph, I want to show how he's changing as he gets used to being around Belle but I'm afraid I'm making him a bit too OOC. Let me know what you think! I'm writing the next chapter as we speak!_


End file.
